


I'll Keep You Safe

by DaturaMoon



Series: Vikings [34]
Category: Vikings - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Halfdan the black - Freeform, King Harald Finehair - Freeform, Modern King Harald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28008684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaturaMoon/pseuds/DaturaMoon
Summary: part of my Tumblr series
Series: Vikings [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919068
Kudos: 1





	I'll Keep You Safe

You deserved better. You deserve the world and Harald wanted to give it to you. Since discovering your stand at the weekend market six months ago, he made it a habit to stroll through on Sundays. First he would just look, then he started to buy things and talk with you.   
Soon every close relative of his had something handmade by you in their home. Harald enjoyed the cute things you made and how creative you were, turning such plain things into something special.  
You wore no ring on your finger, but when your boyfriend did appear it was clear you were taken. Harald didn’t like him. But seeing as you just met it wasn't his place to say so. Instead, he bit his tongue and watched carefully.   
Then the day came when you weren't there, you were always there. When Harald asked your friend where you were, she said you weren't feeling well and he knew something was up.  
Feeling a little sick was a given, you were 4 months pregnant afterall. Though he yet to have a child himself, he understood this was a symptom with pregnancy.When two weeks passed by, and you still did not show, Haralds concern grew painfully.   
Visiting the market, Harald handed your friend a get well soon card and some flowers. All he could do was hope you were okay and that you knew his gesture was pure of heart.  
In the card he left his number, noting you could call him if you needed anything. The day you used it is a day he would never forget. It was a gesture that would change his life forever.   
...  
Your POV  
8 months later   
Harald’s deep laugh fills the room as you bury your face in his shoulder, you can feel the way it vibrates in his chest. You loved the way he smelled too, savoring his scent as your nose brushes against his shirt.   
“What do I do with this?” Halfdans large eyes jump from his brother to yours, pleading for help as the baby stares up at him. “What does it want?” Halfdan holds the baby away from his body.   
Harald can’t stop laughing, he bends over, touching his knees. You rub small circles on his back and contemplate helping Halfdan out. After watching for a few more seconds, you leave Haralds side.  
“Oh gods! Okay, we will end your torture,” you walk over to Halfdan and relieve him of his nightmare. Your daughter is safe and warm in your arms now, you kiss her forehead and chuckle at Halfdan.   
“It was your brother's idea. I would say I’m sorry but I’m not, that was hilarious.” You giggle and feel Harald stand behind you, kissing your head.   
“Oh, I needed that!” Harald pats Halfdan on the shoulder. Winking at you with a grin, he moves to the kitchen table to gather the tray of snacks. You can’t help but smile as he continues to laugh as he opens the patio door.   
As you watch him walk away, you can’t believe how different your life was 8 months ago. You were sad and broken hearted in this very house. Your boyfriend of 3 years suddenly and harshly dumped you, leaving you alone and pregnant. You never felt more alone or thrown away in your life. You didn’t think your heart would recover.   
On one of your darkest days you received a gift from the handsome stranger who shopped by on Sundays. Though your conversations with Harald were never too long, seeing as you had customers, it was always so natural with him. You felt like you knew each other forever.  
You took a gamble that same week he sent the flowers, deciding to call the number he left you. Harald offered to buy you dinner and soon one dinner turned into two.   
Quick visits to see how you were turned to movie nights and cooking at home together. As each day passed, your affections for Harald grew into much more than a crush.   
Despite the romantic feelings brewing, you were still healing. Harald, ever the gentleman, was respectful the entire time. He remained caring, sympathetic, supportive. He took care of you and helped you remember how to take care of yourself. It was hard to imagine your pregnancy before him.  
Once things turned romantic, and you shared your first kiss, everything sped up. Harald swept you off your feet. You couldn't believe this was actually happening. In 8 months Harald become the love of your life.   
….  
An hour passes outside, the three of you talking, laughing and enjoying eachothers company. You even got Halfdan to hold the baby for exactly three seconds, a huge improvement from before.  
Feeling parched, you stand, “I’m going to get some more water, hold her.”   
“Of course my love,” Harald takes your daughter into his arms and you take a second to savor the sight. Feeling your heart flutter as warmth flushes your skin.   
You pull yourself away before you become super mushy. Stepping inside the house, you slide the patio door behind you and step into the kitchen.   
You barely fill the glass when a heavy feeling washes over you. Placing the glass on the counter, you look back at the yard. Something was wrong.  
When the bell rings your gut sinks. You feel your heart start to race.   
“I’ll get it.” You yell back, a bit of shakiness in your voice.   
You take heavy steps to the door. You feel dread. You stall.   
You take a deep breath and look through the peephole. The sight on the otherside of the door makes your body tense.   
He rings the bell again, aggressively and you take a step back. You haven’t seen your ex in 8 months. He just left and never contacted you again, until now.   
He presses again, this time with more pressure. You step back, unsure of what to do as your arms wrap around your body.   
Harald appears in the hall behind you, concern on his face. You daughter plays with his shirt collar, you feel relieved she has no idea what's going on.  
Harald’s eyes meet yours, “Baby, what is it?”   
Halfdan appears behind him. You take another breath in, the bell goes off again. “It's... him.”   
A dark look washes over Harald’s face as he glances at Halfdan. You didn't even have to say his name, they knew. The brothers seem to make some kind of agreement between eachother and Harald puts your daughter in your arms.   
“Go upstairs.” He orders in a calm tone.   
You kiss her head and look at the door. You feel nervous, anxious, scared.   
Harald knows this. He cups your face with his hands, caressing your cheeks with his thumbs. Leaning in closer, his eyes search yours, “Y’n. We’ll handle him. Please, go up stairs.”  
You nod and turn around, going directly up the stairs. You only make it halfway before you hear the front door swing open.   
Haralds POV   
Giving Halfdan the nod, Harald watches as his brother opens the door wide. Harald steps up to the man, arms crossed in a wide stance.  
“What the hell are you doing here?” He asks, feeling his brother burn holes in the man from behind him.   
The guy makes a face and tries to get a look into the house. “Who the hell are you? Where’s y/n?”   
Harald chuckles and looks back at Halfdan who joins in. “Who the hell am I? We have a funny one -” Harald steps closer, unfolding his arms and getting in the guys face.“I fucking live here.”  
The man’s eyes fly open, a crazy look on his face. “With my girl? No, fuck that. Y/n!” He shouts your name.   
Halfdan moves behind him. He looks at Halfdan, then at Harald.  
“What the hell….y/n!” He shouts your name again and tries to step away from the brothers.   
Harald grabs him by the collar and shakes him. Tensing his jaw, Harald warns him through gritted teeth. “It’s best you turn around and never come back.” Harald lets him go with a jerk.   
The man stumbles and mutters under his breath. Halfdan lingers behind him like a dog ready to attack. Harald grabs the guy's collar again, this time lifting him off his feet.   
“She’s my Queen now and I’m doing everything to make sure she forgets you ever existed! Now, final warning. Disappear. Forever.” Harald releases him with a push. He falls to the ground and Halfdan crouches over him, grabbing his neck.  
Harald smiles chillingly, standing over him. He shares a look with Halfdan, “Or maybe my brother Halfdan will make sure you actually disappear.”   
Breathing heavily, the guy jumps back once released, straightening out his clothes. “ Fine. Fuck it. I don't want her anyway, shit have her.”   
Halfdan barks at him. Startled, the guy takes off running to the left.   
Harald glances at Halfdan and they both laugh. They watch as the guy gets in his car parked up the block and speeds off.   
Your POV  
You were surprised she went to sleep, but she was up all morning. You watch the way her chest rises and falls and you feel a moment of peace despite what's happening outside. You knew your ex was no match for Harald and Halfdan.  
When the nursery door opens behind you, you sigh with relief. No blood, no torn clothes. Harald looked fine. You go over to him and wrap your arms around his body. He holds you close, kissing the top of your head as he rubs your back.   
“Thank you Harald.”   
He leans closer to kiss your lips sofly, “I’ll protect you always. You are my love, my family. That little girl over there is my family,” he looks lovingly in the crib, “I’ll keep you safe.”   
“I know.” You look at the crib, then back at him. You plant a kiss on his chin,“I love you.”   
“I love you y/n.”   
You rest your head against his chest, enjoying the feeling of safety and warmth in his arms.


End file.
